Industry continues to search for new dielectric materials that exhibit high K value (i.e. dielectric constant) and low leakage, to enable further miniaturization of electronic devices. These materials may be used as the dielectric layer in electronic components such as capacitors, memory cell structures, and other devices. The K value is a measure of the polarization capability of dielectric materials in response to external electrical field, which can be used to store charges in capacitors. The ability of a dielectric material to store charge is also conveniently represented by the equivalent oxide thickness (“EOT”). A low EOT implies an increased ability to miniaturize semiconductor devices. The leakage is a measure of the capacitor's capability to retain stored charge for a certain period of time. Both EOT and leakage are important parameters for the miniaturization of electronic components such as capacitors, memory cell structure and other devices.
Unfortunately, most dielectric materials investigated to date exhibit either high dielectric constant and high leakage, or low dielectric constant and low leakage. An example of such a material is presented by titanium oxide (TiO2), which can yield high K value (often on the order of eighty or greater), but often also provides high leakage.
A need exists for ways to effectively make dielectric layers with high dielectric constant and low leakage. The present invention addresses these needs, and provides further, related advantages.